Leere
by favour
Summary: S05E14 - Ein apokalyptischer Reiter weniger -  Hunger" ist besiegt. Aber der Preis war hoch. Und die Erkenntnis für Dean auch... Während Sam im Panikraum ist, versucht er einen Sinne zu finden.


**Disclaimer: **Nix meins, nix Geld ~ it's just for fun

**Spoiler:** S05E14 – My Bloody Valentine

**Raiting:** R 16

**Kategorie:** Gen

**Summary: **Ein apokalyptischer Reiter weniger **- „**Hunger" ist besiegt. Aber der Preis war hoch. Und die Erkenntnis für Dean auch... Während Sam im Panikraum ist, versucht er einen Sinne zu finden.

* * *

**Leere**

**

* * *

**

_... broken ... dead inside ..._

Bist du jetzt zufrieden?

Er wollte schreien. Den Frust herauslassen. Wütend sein. Auf den apokalyptischen Reiter. Auf Gott. Auf sich selbst.

Aber da war nichts. Die große Leere.

War es sein totes Inneres was um sich griff? Sich wie ein schwarzes Loch ausdehnte und alles um sich herum verschlang? Wahrscheinlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Es wäre doch nur die logische Konsequenz.

Die Tränen waren versiegt. Seine Bitten ungehört geblieben. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Es war ein Akt der Verzweifelung. Ein Eingeständnis der Schuld. Schuld, dass er Sammy nicht hatte helfen können. Dass er seinen Bruder wieder verraten hatte.

Die Angst war wieder da. Sammy zu verlieren. Nicht durch Luzifer, sondern durch ihn selbst.

Er dachte, er hatte damit abgeschlossen, hatte Sammy verziehen. Aber alles nur Lug und Trug. Zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase die Einbildung seinen kleinen Bruder zurück zu haben. Es schlief noch immer in ihm.

Und jetzt war es freigelassen aus seinem Käfig. Gierig.

Würde er es noch einmal schaffen? Ihm verzeihen? Die Bilder des blutverschmierten Gesichtes vergessen? Ihm wieder vertrauen?

Er wusste es nicht?

Kraftlos sank er zu Boden. Spürte die feuchte kalte Erde nicht, die sich unter seine Fingernägel grub. Spitze Steine, die seine raue Haut aufrissen.

Wie sollte es weitergehen? Wie sollte er weiter machen?

Bleiernde Müdigkeit erdrückte ihn.

Sein Verstand arbeitete. Schickte Impulse aufzustehen. Warnte vor der nächtlichen Kälte. Vor den Folgen.

Er schaffte nicht mal ein abwertendes Grinsen.

Er ignorierte die Stimme und horchte auf etwas anderes. Versuchte etwas in sich zu wecken. Einen Wunsch. Ein Verlangen. Aber es gab nichts.

Er hatte nicht den todbringenden Greis für diese Erkenntnis gebraucht. Er hatte es nur aus dem Nebel der Verdrängnis hervorgebracht. Voran in die erste Reihe.

Und was versuchte er sich gerade zu beweisen? Warum suchte er verzweifelt nach dem Glimmen seiner Seele? Nach einem Ebenbild des Strahlens aus dem Koffer?

Es war aussichtlos. Die einzige Frage war, wann es erloschen war. Als er das erste Mal mit kleinen zittrigen Fingern den Auslöser durchzog und das tödliche Eindringen der Kugel hörte, wie sie sich durch die Eingeweide und Knochen fraß? Als Sammy die Tür hinter sich zuknallte und seiner Familie für ein normales gefahrloses Leben den Rücken kehrte? Als danach auch sein Vater keinen Nutzen mehr in ihm sah und grußlos untertauchte?

Spätestens als er widerrechtlich im Krankenhaus erwachte, gewaltsam dem Tod entrissen. Dass der Deal für Sammy überhaupt stattfinden konnte, war pure Gnade der Dämonen, denn sie besaßen seine Seele längst. Sie hatten sie ihm nicht entreißen müssen, er hatte sie ihnen auf dem Silbertablett geliefert. Mit Kusshand. Jeden Tag aufs Neue.

Es war egal. Er spürte keinen Verlust. Er vermisste nichts. Wahrscheinlich war er auch dazu nicht mehr fähig. Der Preis jahrelanger Selbstignoranz.

Aber da war Sammy. Das dämonische Blut lag wie ein Schatten auf seiner Seele. Machte ihn zur Geisel in seinem eigenen Körper.

Aber da war noch Hoffnung. Da musste noch Hoffnung sein. Irgendeinen Grund musste es geben. Irgendeinen Grund brauchte seine Hülle um weiter zu agieren. Sein Körper funktionierend durch Reflexe. Instinkte.

Das war sein Vorteil. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Er existierte nur als Schutzschild für Sammy. Er existierte als Schwert für den Himmel. Es gab kein danach. Nicht für ihn.

Wahrscheinlich würde sich seine Gestalt auflösen. Im Nichts verschwinden.

Oder passierte es jetzt schon?

Kurze Verwunderung umfing ihn als er Arme spürte. Spürte, dass er bewegt wurde. Worte, die gesprochen wurden, aber keinen Sinn ergaben.

Die Arme führten ihn zum Haus. Wie ferngesteuert erklomm er die Stufen. Link, rechts, wieder links. Etwas Weiches unter ihm und etwas verzögert auch über ihm.

Und endlich wieder allein. Die Tränen hatten salzige Rinnsale auf seinen Wangen hinterlassen. Aber er hatte keine Kraft die Spuren seiner Schwäche zu verwischen. Nur noch diese Müdigkeit war übrig geblieben. Erdrückend. Unbarmherzig.

Und schließlich gab er auf.

Ergab sich und hieß die Schwärze willkommen, die ihn sogleich umfing.


End file.
